


The Spoils of War

by sceal_an_mhadaidh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Daenerys takes the IT and the spoils of war...including Sansa, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Nipple Play, Post-Canon, Questionable uses of magic, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Toys, Wolf tail butt plug, dom!Dany, sub!Sansa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceal_an_mhadaidh/pseuds/sceal_an_mhadaidh
Summary: Daenerys had asked Missandei to prepare a special reward for her, after her coronation in King's Landing. She retires to her rooms to find that Missandei has done just as asked.The spoils of war await her in her bedchamber.





	1. The Wolf's Tail (Daenerys/Sansa)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the filthiest thing I've ever written. I'll be tagging each chapter for kinks. 
> 
> [Dubious consent; anal plugs; bondage; strap-ons; bdsm; master/slave dynamic; threesome; chains; nipple play]

She had been waiting for hours for this. 

In the cool darkness of the hall that led to the King's chambers--now the  _Queen's_ chambers--Daenerys paused. Her coronation had not been the joyous, triumphant occasion that she had been dreaming of for so many years, and grief still lined the faces of her new subjects. 

 _But no matter._  

Dutiful as always, Missandei awaited her outside of her chambers, posture erect. The faint scent of rose oil clung to her--the scent of sex, to Daenerys--and Daenerys felt heat sweep downward, until there was dampness between her legs. Missandei's cool composure broke only briefly as she met Daenerys' eyes. 

"She is ready?" 

"Y-yes, Khaleesi," Missandei choked. "It took many hours, and much of Qyburn's potions, but she is ready." The Naathi woman allowed the faintest glimmer of a smile, of a twinkle in her dark eyes. "I hope you find everything to your liking." 

Missandei bowed as Daenerys struggled not to laugh. 

"Did  _you_?" she teased. Missandei pressed her lovely lips together. 

"Yes, Khaleesi. I did." 

Missandei, so gentle to most, had a darker streak that Daenerys had enjoyed on multiple occasions. But Daenerys preferred to be in control--and so did Missandei. 

"When I am finished, you may have another go," Daenerys informed Missandei, before pushing open the door. 

* * *

The room was sumptuous. The bed, an enormous four-poster canopy draped with Targaryen tapestry, took up more room than any bed that Daenerys had ever slept in. It was piled with silk-covered pillows, and silks wafted gently as she opened and closed the door. The light was golden, and the air heavy with the scent of roses. A fire crackled in the hearth, and on a table beside it, Daenerys now saw the  _other_ gifts that Missandei had left her. 

But the true prize was kneeling on the cold flagstone, facing away from Daenerys, lovely russet head bowed, and Daenerys drew in a sharp breath. Missandei's sense of humor was rare and sly, and she had exercised it here. 

Sansa Stark, the last of the Wolves, was kneeling, almost completely nude, save for wolf ears perched in her hair--and a cheeky wolf tail protruding from her arse. 

The bottle of rose oil, nearly consumed, now made  _far_ more sense. 

Her slender arms were folded so that her wrists were chained behind her back in fine gold bracelets. Daenerys circled her prize slowly, relishing the view of those pale curves.  _Not so defiant now, are we, Lady Stark?_ The woman who had looked at her so frostily in the North was now all hers, a metal plug in her arse and, as Daenerys circled and came to face her, found a golden collar of thick chains, and a gag of the finest silk in her pretty mouth. 

Daenerys paused. The tops of her thighs were already slick. She watched Sansa stark raise those lovely blue-green eyes to her in a last shout of defiance. A bit of drool sliding down her chin caught the torchlight. Her waist was slender, and her breasts full, the nipples pale and puffy, begging to be teased with a tongue--or pinched with a clamp. 

A fine golden chain draped down from the collar, between those lovely breasts--she had always suspected that the Stark girl was hiding  _so much more_ beneath all that leather; she had been right--and then coiled on the floor between her knees. 

"Hello, my little wolf," Daenerys murmured. She stepped forward, heard Sansa's breathing quicken around the silk gag, watched her breasts rise and fall, as she grazed the tips of her fluffy grey wolf ears with her fingertips. She looked round and watched the tail twitch slightly, and imagined the perfect rosebud of muscle tensing in fear, and her breasts began to grow heavy with desire. 

Daenerys turned from her prize, and back to the table, where Missandei had left her everything she might need or want. A lovely jade object in the shape of a man's cock--a large man's cock--caught her eye, and then a string of large gold beads, but her gaze finally landed on something she had never seen before at all. 

It looked like her own flesh--had she been a man with a cock, this might be her cock. Long and thick and pale, she took it in her hand and dropped it in surprise. It was warm, and soft, and had leather straps attached to it--as well as a protruding length that she realized could only go inside the wearer. 

"I am your master, little wolf," Daenerys said as she ran her fingertips along the cock, and felt it twitch and heat and harden beneath her touch. The balls were soft, too, and she teased them for a moment before looking back at her toy. "And you are my slave. I will do with you as I please, and you will do everything to please me." 

Sansa held her chin high, not looking at Daenerys. Daenerys smirked, and set aside the cock for now. She knelt behind Sansa, and took a moment to admire both the curve of that shapely arse as well as the nervous, fast breathing--so inelegant through a gag, even a gag of silk. She hoped the Lady of Winterfell felt ashamed, embarrassed, for such unladylike, improper behavior. 

She stroked the soft fur of the tail, watched the muscles in Sansa's arse tense and clench preemptively, and then she took hold and twisted the plug--slowly. Sansa did not make a noise. She tugged on it, first softly, gently--and then harder, until she heard a choked gasp. Daenerys rose to her feet. "I will ungag you, so long as you address me as 'master' and do everything I command. Any disobedience will be punished--harshly." 

She came to stand before Sansa again. There was a lovely flush between those full breasts now. Daenerys longed to take those nipples in her mouth, but that would have to wait. She picked up the chain and pulled it taut, forcing Sansa's chest to jut forward even more, displaying those perfect breasts to her. "When I take off your gag, you will say, 'yes, Master.'" 

This would be the test. Would the Lady of Winterfell resist? 

Daenerys dropped the chain and looped it on the back of a chair, to keep it taut. She didn't want her little wolf to relax. She began undressing before Sansa, and every time Sansa attempted to avert her eyes, Dany tugged sharply on the chain. "Good girl," she cooed. Her coat dropped to the floor in a rustle of fine cloth; she was left in only her wispy, silky underthings, which were sheer and complicated in design. She watched Sansa take in her form, watched her gaze linger so briefly on her breasts, and then drop lower, so briefly. Dany then slipped out of the wisps, so  that she was completely bare to her little wolf. 

She took the rose oil and drizzled it over her breasts and shoulders, and worked it into her skin before Sansa. "Watch me. I know you want to, slave," she said in a low voice, circling her own nipples and then pinching them. She had to rub her thighs together for she was so filled with need already, and they had hardly begun. She watched the muscles of Sansa's lovely throat work beneath the golden collar as she tried to swallow, tried not to drool. Her eyes, briefly, looked wet, but she blinked and it had passed. 

With oil-slick fingers, Daenerys untied the silky gag, and only belatedly realized it had been a ripped piece of Sansa's undergarments. Missandei's dark streak--if it could be called that. She ran a thumb over Sansa's chin, wiping away the saliva, then pressed her thumb against the little wolf's pretty pink lower lip. 

If only she were a man--she would have loved to paint that face with seed, the way Khal Drogo had done to her on occasion. Just imagining it was making her throb with need even more. 

"Did Missandei prepare your cunt?" she asked as she trailed her fingertips down to Sansa's breasts and grazed the nipples, which were slick with rose oil, and hardened at the contact. Sansa twitched at the touch, swallowed her reaction. 

"No, Master," she said in a soft, flat voice. Dany flicked her nipples again, watched her eyelids flutter. 

"Did she prepare your arse?" She circled each areola, slippery with oil, avoiding the nipple, and watched with a smirk as Sansa squirmed with need. 

"Yes, Master." 

"What did she do to prepare your arse?" She pulled on each oiled nipple between two fingers, pinched them until they slipped between her fingers, and Sansa tried to strangle a gasp. There was already a high flush to her cheeks. Later, Dany would revel in breaking her on her own, but for now, a mostly-obedient Sansa, all to herself, to do with as she pleased all night, was exactly what she wanted. 

"S-she used her mouth, Master," Sansa began. Dany returned to the areolas, admiring how puffy and pale pink they were. 

"How, slave?" 

She bent her head forward and captured one perfect nipple in her mouth, rolled her tongue along it before circling it, and then sucked, grazing her teeth against it briefly before soothing it with her tongue again. Sansa's breathing was shallow. 

"She ran her tongue along my cunt and arse until I was shaking and desperate, then teased my arse with her fingers and with beads, and then with the--the tail." 

Dany pulled herself from Sansa's nipple with a soft  _plop_ and sat upright. She watched Sansa swallow. "Master," she added, after a moment. The faintest hint of defiance--she knew what she had done, and she had meant it. 

She was fairly certain her desire was pooling on the floor now. 

"Do you like when I suck your nipples?" she asked, watching that high flush on Sansa's cheeks. "And remember, disobedience and dishonesty will be punished." 

"How, Master?" Sansa asked blandly, but Dany could see the wickedness in her eyes, and it only made her cunt clench with desire. She turned from her slave and went to the table, where all of Missandei and Qyburn's gifts lay. She picked up the jade cock, then turned to Sansa. 

"I might stick this in your arse and spank you until you sob," she said thoughtfully, then set the jade cock down. She picked up a metal ball with a hook--a metal ball much bigger, she was sure, than whatever was holding the tail in place. "Or I might stuff this in that arse and tie your hair to it and leave you in the Great Hall for all to see and use as they please." 

A muscle in Sansa's jaw fluttered. 

"I-I like it, Master," she said at last. 

"Good." 

Dany turned back to the strange, flesh-like cock. She had always wondered...and she was curious as to how it might feel to fuck a woman like a man. She held the cock to her cunt and slipped the other end inside. At first it was a strange fit--the thing seemed to expand, filling her uncomfortably, in a way she only felt filled when Khal Drogo would take her from behind...she felt herself clenching around it and growing warmer. But the cock was hardening, rising, to her fascination. Dany buckled the leather straps around her hips, then turned back to Sansa. A flutter of apprehension on her lovely face... 

Dany reached down and stroked the cock. Hot, milky liquid beaded on its tip, and a thrill of delight rippled through her. 

She knew exactly what she was going to do with her new toy first. 

 


	2. Cream (Daenerys/Sansa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Strap-on, magical strap-ons, strap-on cum, strap-on blow jobs, nipple play.

Dany stroked the hardening cock, watched it glisten in the dim candlelight, then watched Sansa look increasingly horrified at its size. A thrill of power rippled through her as she went to stand before her kneeling pet wolf, and held the cock in her hands. 

"Open," she ordered. Sansa looked up at her beneath thick lashes. 

"Open what, master?" 

Oh, but she was good. Dany had not known what luck she'd had. She clenched around the cock inside of her and watched the cock in her hand twitch. It was warmer, the skin velvet soft and hot, and she gripped Sansa by her hair and pulled her closer, and painted her lush, parted lips with pre-come. She teased her slave's lips with the tip until pre-come dripped down her chin, until her slave could not help but let her pink tongue dart out and reflexively lick it away. 

"Open your mouth," Dany said. "But first lick your lips again. Taste it." 

Her light eyes never leaving Dany's, Sansa slowly licked her upper lip. She was toying with her; she knew exactly what she was doing. She was no stranger to playing the slave. Whose slave had she been? Dany clenched around the cock again, used her free hand to cup her breast. "What does it taste like?" 

"Salt, master," Sansa said, and then licked her bottom lip. 

"Open your mouth," Dany ordered once more, and without waiting, plunged into Sansa's mouth. Wet warmth wrapped around the cock and the pressure around it made the cock inside her pulse. Sansa pulled away, her throat working furiously, but Dany reached forward and held her there, gripping her by her hair and wondering if the tight rosebud of muscle was clenching around the wolf tail inside of her. Sansa choked; drool bubbled around the cock and dribbled down her chin. "If you make me come, and paint that lovely face of yours, I'll tease you for hours with my tongue and make you forget who you are and where you are," she promised through clenched teeth. "If you can't, I'll let every man in King's Landing fuck your arse." 

Sansa's jaw relaxed, and then she was taking Dany further in her mouth, her eyes closed. "Good girl," Dany sighed, closing her eyes. Her breasts felt so heavy, and her desire was dripping down one thigh, but the cock inside her was pulsing and throbbing with every swipe of Sansa's tongue, every tightening of Sansa's lips, the cock shifting against her with every movement. Something was building... it was coming... she did not want it to end so soon, for it felt so good... But it was not enough. "Suck harder," she ordered, gripping Sansa's hair again and pulling her forward. Sansa choked on the cock again but took her in further with surprising ease, until her nose was brushing Dany's pelvis and the only sounds in the room were Dany's moans and the squelching, wet noises of Sansa sucking the life out of her. 

And then-- 

Dany cried out--the first wave of her orgasm was hitting her--she pulled out of Sansa's hot little mouth and bursts of come splashed across her nose and lips, and dripped down onto her breasts. Panting, Dany watched as the come spilled down, dripping off of one perfect pink puffy nipple. Sansa was panting, her face flushed, as Dany clenched rhythmically around the cock until the last seed had spurted from her, hitting Sansa in the neck and then dripping down between her breasts. 

But the cock was still hard and Dany still wanted more. She'd always needed to come more than once--apparently with a cock it was no different. Of course, she had made a promise to Sansa, first. 

"Get on the bed," she gasped. 

Sansa awkwardly rose from her kneeling position, her legs clearly stiff from kneeling and the plug in her arse not helping. "Face-up," Dany added, watching her struggle onto the bed with her wrists still chained behind her back. When she rolled onto her back, she whimpered at the pressure on her wolf tail, and Dany smiled, stroking the cock. "Spread your legs," she added. 

"Yes, master," Sansa said weakly, and obediently spread her legs. 

She was a sight: hair wild and splayed on the bed, her back arched so that her perfect breasts, covered with come, rose up in the air, the puffy nipples hard from the cool air. Pale, freckled legs spread to reveal a wet cunt--surprise, surprise--and the wolf tail protruding from her arse. Dany took the heavy jade cock--she might need it--and lazily approached the bed. The fine gold chain between Sansa's breasts glinted in the light, and her thighs tensed and flexed. 

Daenerys stood before her slave and ran the tip of the jade cock along Sansa's slick lips, watching her shudder at the cold jade. 

"Your turn," she said, teasing her clit and watching Sansa writhe. "It'll be your only turn tonight so you'd better make the most of it. What do you want?" 

Sansa didn't reply; she turned her head, almost as if in shame, and Daenerys pressed the jade cock against her entrance, twisting it and watching her whimper and squirm. "I asked you a question, slave. What do you want? I'll make you come harder than you've ever come in your life." 

Over the tops of those full breasts, Sansa met Dany's eyes. Dany watched her swallow. 

"My breasts," she whispered. "They're sensitive. Master." 

Dany had been hoping she'd say that. She slid the jade cock against her lower lips, then plunged inward. Sansa let out a cry of shock. 

"Hold that in place. If it drops out, you'll get spanked," she said, and climbed on the bed, straddling the redhead's hips. The come on her tits was still wet, and Dany took each nipple and twisted, then pulled, and watched them slip between her fingertips obscenely. The come on her fingertips was still hot; Sansa's eyelids fluttered. "Like that? Or my mouth?" Dany asked, circling each areola, watching come run down the lush side of one breast. 

"Mouth. Master," Sansa said after a moment's hesitation. 

Dany looked back; the jade cock was still inside, and for good measure she pumped it in and out of Sansa a few times, watching it come out slick. She turned back to Sansa and lowered herself, and flicked one rosy peak with her tongue. It was salty, so she licked more, and Sansa gasped, arching her back more, and Dany took the peak in her mouth and sucked hard, her teeth grazing the flesh, and felt her cunt tighten round the cock inside her at the sound that Sansa made. She teased the bud with her tongue as, with her free hand, she flicked and stroked the other nipple. Sansa was writhing beneath her; a dull thud told Dany that the jade cock had slid out and rolled onto the floor. 

"Too wet to hold it in?" she asked, before running her tongue along the side of her breast to lap up more of the come. Sansa shuddered with pleasure. 

"Yes, master." 

"You know you'll get spanked after this."

"Yes, master," Sansa panted. 

Dany wrapped and twisted the chain around Sansa's breasts, and ran it over her nipples lightly, ghosting over them, before letting go and moving downward to her spread legs. She knelt on the floor and picked up the jade cock, then got back on the bed. 

Her cunt was covered in auburn curly hair, the curls soaked with need, and the skin as puffy and pink as her nipples. Dany shoved the cock back in her cunt and then flattened her tongue against the clit, and listened to Sansa's choked gasp with pleasure. She flicked the clit with her tongue as she pumped the cock in and out, then pushed in deep as she sucked on the clit. Sansa's hips rolled with the movement, welcoming the jade cock in further and grinding against Daenerys' mouth. Everything smelled like Sansa; Dany's face was slick with her desire. She felt the pale, shapely thighs on either side of her head come closer, until she was locked against Sansa's cunt, sucking and pumping rhythmically, until Sansa let out a cry and released her after a wave of tension. 

Dany was filled with desire; she could not help it. She climbed on top of Sansa and pushed the chain out of the way, then pushed her breasts together and slid her cock between them. Sansa was still shuddering and bucking as Dany pinched her nipples and fucked her breasts, and clenched around the swelling cock inside of her--and then spilled everywhere. Come pooled around Sansa's neck, dripping into her hair, across the tops of her breasts, and along her chin and mouth. 

When Daenerys had regained her breath, she wiped some come along Sansa's nipple. 

"What should I do next, slave?" Daenerys whispered, and rubbed come into Sansa's lip. "Should I make you suck my cunt while Missandei fucks your arse?" 

Sansa's lips tensed around her finger in shock, and Daenerys reached back and pushed the jade cock hard into Sansa. 

"Yes. Master."


	3. Pearls (Missandei/Sansa/Daenerys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Threesome, strap-ons, anal, anal plugs, rimming, spanking, nipple play, bondage

Missandei watched the wolf's tail twitch as she stroked it and tugged slightly, watched the slave's cheeks twitch as she tensed. She gave a light slap to the peachy curve, but could not see her slave's reaction--as her slave's face was currently buried between her Khaleesi's legs, held there by Khaleesi's hand. Daenerys was rolling her hips as Sansa sucked her clit, her face and breasts flushed. 

Missandei had served Daenerys well, and occasionally, she got rewarded. Tonight was one such time. Sansa's arse bobbed in the air as she licked Daenerys' cunt, hips swaying tantalizingly, the tail swishing between her legs. Missandei felt her own cunt tighten and ache with desire. She felt her wetness dripping down between her legs as she reached between Sansa's legs and stroked along her wet lips, and watched her shudder and tense. The lips were still slick with what she and Daenerys had been doing earlier. Missandei could feel Daenerys watching her, and she watched Daenerys' hand fist in the thick auburn hair and pull, so that the Stark girl whimpered against her cunt. 

"I want to watch every man in King's Landing take her," Daenerys confessed through clenched teeth before closing her eyes and arching her back. "I want to watch Aegon take her, too, and then I would lick his come from her body until she comes. Fuck." 

It was not an unappealing image: Jon Snow was a lovely man, and to watch Sansa Stark's lovely face twist in horror as she was forced to fuck the man she had grown up thinking of as her half-brother? Missandei had hated her from the start--so smug, so aloof, so remote, so  _beautiful_ \--but had wanted her, too, and more often than not had found her own hand dipping down between her legs as she thought, furiously, of the northern woman. She would love to watch her weep as her own half-brother took her as his slave. It was not kind, or gentle; it was not the way she would have felt about another person, but sometimes her deeply buried sinister streak came out. 

She hit Sansa's arse again, a light slap, and watched the skin grow pink. Her own cunt was fluttering with need. It was time. She took the rose oil and dribbled it in the cleft that led to the soft, fluffy wolf tail, watched Sansa tense at the feel of the cool lubricant, and then took her fingers and massaged, slowly. 

The most humiliating thing for Sansa Stark would be to show that she was enjoying this, and that was precisely what Missandei wanted to see. But it would take some work to get her there. So with one hand she massaged the oil around the tight rosebud that held the plug in place, and with the other, she slowly, softly stroked along Sansa's cunt. A faint smile curved Daenerys' lips; she knew Missandei's style and she liked to watch it. For Daenerys' benefit, she tugged lightly on the tail, then harder, so that Sansa whimpered against her cunt. She did it again, until a flash of the silver of the plug was visible, then gone, then visible, then gone. Slowly, gently, all the while making little circles around her clit with her other hand. 

It wasn't long before Sansa's hips started moving very differently. 

At first she held them in place, trying to clench against the plug, so Missandei added more of the rose oil, until it was dribbling down her arse and between her legs, and then she twisted the plug slowly, rhythmically. She even slipped a finger inside the girl's tight cunt every now and then, and started to feel her cunt tighten around her oil-soaked fingers, trying in vain to hold them inside. And then the girl was bucking against her, until the plug was moving in and out in a rhythm. 

When Missandei pulled the plug out all the way at last and didn't press it back in, the girl let out a whine, and Daenerys laughed breathlessly. Now the real torture was to begin. Missandei got down close, crouching over Sansa's hips and letting the tips of her breasts brush against the girl's skin. She pulled apart the globes of her arse, until the tight bud of muscle was visible--and then she ran her tongue, ever so softly, over the muscle, and felt the girl's hips jolt in shock. She did it again, savoring the strange taste, and blindly felt for the jade cock that lay discarded on the bed from when Daenerys had fucked Sansa with it. And as she tongued her arsehole, she slid the jade cock in and out of the girl's cunt, listening in delight as Daenerys laughed at Sansa's obvious need. "Just fuck her, Missandei; she's begging for it," Daenerys said, reaching forward to swat at Missandei's arse. Missandei pulled away from the glistening skin to look back. Sansa was still buried in Daenerys' cunt, and Daenerys' grip was tighter than ever in her hair, mashing her face down. It was a wonder the girl hadn't suffocated yet, and Missandei's natural urge to care was at war with her absolute disgust and desire for this woman. 

Daenerys was right: it was time. 

The double-ended cock was warm, and slipped inside Missandei with ease. Sansa's cunt was tempting, but her arse was what Missandei knew she truly wanted. She gripped Sansa's curves and plunged in, and the girl let out a scream that was muffled by Daenerys' cunt. 

Missandei gripped her hips tighter and then held the cock in place, marveling at how it twitched inside of her as well, staring down at how she was penetrating Sansa Stark's most private place--and Sansa Stark was liking it. She held still and felt her arse tighten around her, watched her grind backwards, pleading with her body for more--and Missandei gave it to her. She moved slow, in and out, listening to Sansa's keening. 

"I want to watch her," she ground out. Daenerys pulled her hair to lift her head up, and Missandei pulled out of her arse. They flipped her over--she was weak like a doll--and put her on her back between Daenerys' legs, so that her head lay between Daenerys' breasts, and Daenerys was holding up her wrists. Her face was glistening with Daenerys' juices, her hair plastered to her forehead and cheeks, and when Missandei lifted her legs high so that they were over her shoulders, she was obedient, and let her. And the face that she made when Missandei pushed inside her again--she thought she might come in that moment. Her eyes scrunched tight in pain and desire and she cried out, and Daenerys, smirking, stroked her hair from her face. Sansa dropped her hands and whined, curving her face against Daenerys' breast, as Daenerys reached down and circled her puffy nipples before pinching them. Missandei felt Sansa respond each time, her arse clenching around the cock. 

"N-no," Sansa gasped, and Missandei realized just as Daenerys did what was happening. She was going to come. She fucked her arse harder, gripping her legs, as Daenerys licked her fingertips and then dripped saliva over the nipples, toying and pinching and flicking. Her swollen breasts were jiggling with every thrust, and Missandei couldn't hold on much longer--

She exploded, and felt something hot filling her just as she knew that come was flooding the northern girl's arse. Gasping, she pulled out of the girl, and let the cock drop out of her as she flopped down on the bed beside Daenerys. Sansa Stark was weeping for shame, still quivering from her orgasm. Daenerys and Missandei looked at each other. 

"Bring me Aegon," was all Daenerys said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Jon/Daenerys/Sansa, per reader request.


End file.
